


Cowboy Kid

by JinxTheWolf



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dark Cloud - Freeform, Everybody Dies, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Just not Cloud and Sephiroth, M/M, Mako used as a drug, Mild Smut, Sephiroth loves Cloud, in his own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxTheWolf/pseuds/JinxTheWolf
Summary: Flashing lights.Flickers of old memories.An unbearable grip on his head...Fire and a heavenly feeling of flying then the awful feeling of falling, then blood everywhere.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Cowboy Kid

It’s hot. 

Much too hot…

The Ex soldier tries to move but he’s held down. Cloud takes a deep breath and tries again, but nothing he can’t.

Panic, he starts panicking desperately trying to move his limbs but nothing.

He stops after a while, then he tries to open his eyes. It works but where he’s looking doesn’t help in giving him a location. 

It’s just a bland, blank, white ceiling…

“...doom.”

A voice?

It’s deep and heavy but it’s also smooth, Cloud rules off most of his friends. The blonde dreads it could be one of his enemies, this is the worst possible time.

Cloud takes another deep breath, this time it stings. Like he just recovered from drowning, the burning stops him from trying again but he’ll have to breathe eventually.

“Cloud.”

The voice was someone he knew but trying to remember makes his tongue feel heavy inside of his mouth.

Pleasure shoots up his spine, his body jumps slightly until something or someone places a steady hand right above his hip, it’s cool to the touch and makes him relax.

The remaining heat doesn’t fade away.

“Cloud?” 

The voice is stronger now almost in the blondes ear, it was a question which means he wants a response. Cloud couldn’t give him one not yet, his tongue seemed to work against him but he could hear the strained sound he let out.

Something is wrong?

The thought vanishes when another stream of pleasure flows through him.

“A-ah!”

Was that him? 

The Ex soldier focuses on the string of bliss that travels up and down his spine like an electric current.

Cloud pushes his body upwards no matter how much it burns or stings he has to sit up.

Cat eyes…

The Ex soilder is met with blue and green eyes, they almost glow in the dark. He knows these eyes he just can’t place them when he tries to connect memories his head hurts, the man in front of him looks concerned.

“Cloud? Are you alright?”

He looks down, the blonde is naked, no clothes.

His face heats up.

Who is this man? Why is he in his room? Why are naked?

Cloud has questions and this man has to have answers, he looks around the dark room as if he can see in the door.

A desk with a lamp on it next to him and leaning against that is his sword, he takes the handle to stop it from falling.

Flashing lights.  
Flickers of old memories.  
An unbearable grip on his head...

Fire and a heavenly feeling of flying then the awful feeling of falling, then blood everywhere.

He stands soaked in it.   
Nothing could stop him.   
Both of them together, they were unstoppable. 

They were perfect…

Sephiroth and him.

Sephiroth?

Four deep shades of sienna colored wings, wet from a deep crimson makes a puddle below him as his sword glides through flesh and bone, the burn of the smoke in his lungs.

Cloud can feel the light smile, the soft buzz of the mako, how it made him whole. He wants more but small words make him remember everything.

“This is a special occasion…”

He blinks and the memory fades as his vision settles on Sephiroth who looks at him with his usual smile, Cloud leans forward and connects their lips. 

The soft kiss is a confirmation that this was real, that murdering his friends was real, the blood that stained his hair and wings was real.

The kiss between them is slow and remains that way for the rest of the evening, though all of the touches, the noises they make.

The Pain…

Sephiroth pulls his hair, sinks his teeth into his neck and litters bite marks all over the pale skin, when just the tip of his member is at his entrance, the way his breath shakes and lastly the way his eyes stare into his soul. 

They claim Cloud without even saying a word.

The Pleasure…

Sephiroth’s sweet words that drip like honey and sugar, the light kisses make him shiver, the soft purrs Sephiroth makes as Cloud moans into the warm air.

He’s close, so close just a bit more and he can release. 

Sephiroth must be close too as his movements get wild, with a few more hard slams Cloud comes, it makes him tremble his nails still deep in the one winged angels back.

Sephiroth finishes right after him with a deep growl, the room is no longer hot, the temperature is nice, it's almost chilly.

Sephiroth brings him close as if he might leave, the Ex soldier isn’t going anywhere now that he is with the silver haired man he enjoys it.

“Are you alright?

He nods, the last of mako from last night seems to fade away for good. Just leaving him drained, he closes his eyes and focuses on Sephiroth’s touch. His hand is on his thigh making small circles while the other is wrapped around his chest.

The blonde remembers the two girls on both arms and how uncomfortable the gripping and tugging sensation was, he felt like a doll being ripped in different directions. While this doesn’t feel anything like that. 

He feels complete, steady, solid…

“Sleep, I’ll get you something to drink.”

Cloud doesn’t have the time to stop him, he just thinks about how stupid he has been. Sephiroth has always been there helping him, protecting him. Why has he always seen him as the villain?

He was right, the words Sephiroth had spoken before he woke up in the church and properly met Aerith. The embarrassing words echo inside of his head until he has no choice but to let them tumble out of his mouth.

“You are my everything…”

Cloud falls asleep shortly after, he doesn’t stir as the glass of water shatters next to him or when the man with silver hair kneels beside him and tucks his blonde locks behind his ear or the kiss on his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You For Reading!


End file.
